Germany
During the 24th century Germany fell behind economically, during the 25th century, Germany experienced a technological revolution, but their armed forces were still lacking when compared to the British, Asia and Russia. In order to compete with these superpowers, Germany was forced to become a totalitarian dictatorship once more. Nowadays, Germany is often refereed to as the Fourth Reich, and is considered a power to rival both Brittain and Russia Timeline * 2320-2390: The German “Dark age” called so due to the lack of progress and development. * 2391: German scientist, Ernst Schumacher revolutionizes energy weapons, kickstarting the German Golden age * 2391-2455: The German economy grows exponentially, rivaling the other superpowers. * 2455-2467: Due to rising tension, The War for Europe breaks out. No clear victor emerges, as all nations involved suffered heavily. * 2468: In a state of turmoil, the German people elect, Lukas Müller, who transforms Germany into a Totalitarian dictatorship, starting the Fourth Reich. * 2477: The Advanced Training Program (or A.T.P.) is started. The intense genetic modification is considered a violation of the Birmingham Convention, but the training program continues to this day. * '''2611: '''After the Atlantium incident, Germany’s robot population gained sentience and refused to work like slaves to humanity. The German Führer refused to give human rights to robots, resulting in a bloody war that Germany ended up winning. Since then robots don’t have any rights in Germany Important locations 1 - Neu Berlin After the War for Europe, large parts of Berlin were destroyed by Russian bombings. After Lukas Müller was elected as the new ruler, he choose to rebuild those parts with a futuristic designs. After the constructions that lasted nearly 30 years, Berlin was almost unrecognizable, and was thus renamed to Nue Berlin. 2 - Führer’s Stronghold Located in Western Germany, The Führer’s Stronghold is a large and complex underground bunker, designed to protect Germany’s leader. It was built shortly after the assassination of chancellor Konrad Semmler, and nowadays it serves as the heavily guarded home of Hugo Voigt, the current chancellor of Germany. 3 - Mechanisch Galeria Located in Hamburg, despite it’s name, the Mechanisch Galeria resembles a grandiose museum more that it does an art gallery. Here, the marvels of German engineering, both from the past and present, are all displayed like pieces of art, with their internal mechanism described in great detail. All of the exhibits are kept in pristine conditions by a legion of simple flying drones, constantly repairing any tear as soon as it is registered. 4 - Mech Production Plant “Dora” A constantly expanding, robotics production plant under the ownership of KriegKopf inc. and a true testament to Germany’s insatiable hunger for power. The Mech Production Plant covers a vast amount of territory and it’s many factories spew smoke into the air, covering the surrounding area with darkness and noxious plumes. 5 - A.T.P Soldat training facility This is where regular German soldiers receive the training, genetic modifications and cybernetics needed to become an A.T.P. Soldat. On the surface it resembles a small military base, but the main part of the building and the training facility are all underground. The German government refuses to disclose the details of exactly what goes on here, but they assure us that everything that happens there is perfectly humane and in no violation with the Birmingham convention. Trivia Category:Country History